Ghostly Encounters
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Taking place after "Is Anybody Out There", Sissi still misses her deceased mother, Aimee. In order to contact her, she, with the help of her friends, decides to conduct a seance.


Ghostly Encounters

Note: Taking place soon after "Is Anyone Out There", Sissi has been hearing about séances and of course is naturally curious about them. Thinking she could contact her mother, she participates in a séance with a professional medium by the name of Miss Cassandra, as well as some close friends in order to contact her mother Aimee.

Chapter 1—Missing Her Mother

Sissi was typically an outgoing, cheerful and optimistic, but as of late, her friends noticed she was looking drained, sad, and even her brown eyes had taken upon a melancholy shade of gray. Odd, who was the most concerned for her, asked her what was wrong.

"I'm missing mom. It was a long time ago that she died tragically, but nevertheless, my heart aches when I think about her. I didn't have the chance to spend as much time as I wanted to with her.", Sissi said, her eyes beginning to water. She softly sobbed into her boyfriend's shoulder as he did all he could to comfort her.

"Hey, maybe you should try contacting her.", Yumi chimed in, smartly.

"What do you mean by 'contacting her' ? I don't understand.", Sissi responded, clearly confused.

"What Yumi means is a séance.", Herve said, happening to overhear their conversation. Sissi felt like scolding them for eavesdropping, but seeing that his information was useful, she held back.

"And how is this done ?", Sissi said, starting to become more inquisitive about it.

"Nick and I have all the information you need to know. Come with your friends to the library after school and we'll talk more about arranging a session with a medium.", Herve answered, adjusting his glasses, which was a habit of his. Despite Sissi was Christian, she wasn't so strict on the belief that such things were supposedly taboo. She knew that she wanted to see her mother again and simply put, this was the best way possible to touch the spirit world if only momentarily.

Chapter 2—Meeting in the Library

Many hours past until it was evening, and the friends gathered together in a small, unpopulated corner in the old library of Kadic Junior High. It was an old, secret place.

"Fairly soon, Miss Cassandra will be here. She has done many investigations for the police, has been featured on thousands of talk shows, and even has closed numerous cold cases.", Odd said. Sissi had heard so many positive attributes concerning Miss Cassandra and was excited to meet her in person. In a few more moments, a curvy woman with fiery-red hair, ice-blue eyes and an almond complexion walked in.

"You wish to contact your mother, right ?", Miss Cassandra questioned, taking Sissi's hands into hers. Sissi could sense a gentle spirit and unbelievable healing warmth coming from the medium.

"Yes. You're incredible !", Sissi complimented. Yvonne Cassandra blushed at the praise from the young girl.

"We have yet to begin though. Come, we haven't much time to waste.", Yvonne said as she took Sissi's hands and led her to another room in the library that hadn't been touched in quite some time.

The room had a supernatural tone about it. The ancient artifacts decorating it made it seem like an old study once used by a scholar who spent most of his time here, as a sanctuary and temple for knowledge. She and her friends sat down, illuminated by the gentle white lights from the candles. Without much further ado, the séance began.

Chapter 3—Aimee Speaks

Yvonne questioned if there were any spirits who wished to speak and suddenly a pen on the table began to move.

"You're not doing that with telekinesis, are you, Aelita ?", Jeramie whispered to his girlfriend. She shook her head left to right. Honestly she had nothing to do with that metaphysical reaction. The pen began to write on a piece of paper. The letters read "yes" in cursive writing. It looked exactly like the handwriting Aimee used. Sissi always recalled how her mother had written. She had such an artistic, delicate flair in writing that it was a real pity she had never gotten involve in calligraphy when she had the chance.

"What is your name ?", Yvonne asked, sweetly. Again the pen shook and began to write.

"Aimee", is what the pen wrote out, as clear as day.

"Mom !", Sissi said in a prayer-like whisper, her brown eyes beginning to become damp.

"Is there anything you want to tell us, Aimee ?", Yvonne questioned again.

"Yes. Elisabeth, there's nothing for you to fear. I'm in heaven, watching you. Don't forget, I come to you in dreams every so often. I'm just checking up on you, and so far…", the pen stopped. Yvonne tried contacting Aimee again, but the spirit had left.

"So far…what I wonder ?", William said.

"I see messages like this all the time. The departed, or in our line of work we call them, 'those that are truly alive', she just wanted to assuage her daughter. She just wanted Elisabeth to be aware she loves her and is proud of her accomplishements.", Yvonne said, pleasantly. Elisabeth's eyes suddenly became dry and she felt a sense of serenity at knowing Aimee sincerely thought so much of her. She would have to remember that Aimee visited her from time to time.

"I'm not sure if I'm sold on the idea of séances yet. It just doesn't seem practical, let alone logical.", Ulrich said, being the typical cynic and skeptic that he was.

"You just don't understand what you can't see. I really believe we had an encounter with Sissi's mom.", Yumi retorted. Ulrich couldn't counteract her point on the metaphysical. After all, they had all dealt with the strange and unusual and once Ulrich wrapped his mind around reminiscing about those facts, he knew Yumi was correct, as usual.

"She's got your number there, Ulrich !", Odd said, laughing heartily. Ulrich proceeded to noogie his blonde Italian friend and the two laughed together. Sissi was happy as well, and felt that her deepest questions had been answered. Of course, she couldn't let her father know she had engaged in a séance or she would never hear the last of it. Unlike her friends, Principal Delmas could be a bit close-minded when it came to the spiritual world and was stubborn when his biblical foundation was shaken a bit. Strangely enough though, the strict fundamentalist did believe that those who have passed visit from time to time just to see how they are and leave hints of their trips from the Other Side back to earth.

Chapter 4—Power of Dreams

Night had come soon thereafter, and Jim had put all the schoolchildren to sleep. Sissi herself was comforted by her dear guardian before she went on her usual nightly voyage to the dream world. Her dreams concerned marriage, becoming the sole heir to her mother's fashion empire, having children and living an incredibly blissful life. She thought these dreams weren't too lofty to come true, and perhaps would be granted when she became older.

As soon as she turned around, another vision had begun. It was a rather euphoric and pastoral. Through a field of flowers, surrounded by different types of animals and trees, she walked slowly, taking in the scent of the spring air. She felt a familiar pair of arms around her neck. She turned around to meet her mother Aimee once again and gasped slightly.

"See, I promised, and I always keep my promises.", Aimee said. Sissi sunk into her mother's embrace, she smelled the gentle fragrance of _Vanilla Fields_.

"So, what now, mom ? Where are we going ?", Sissi said, curiously as her mom took her hand.

"It's a surprise.", Aimee stated, with a lighthearted laugh. Following her mother, the two soon came upon a mall. Rapidly, they entered and proceeded to buy whatever delighted their fancies.

"Here, you can have as much money as you like. In the real world, it doesn't really work like this, but at least now you know what a mall run with me would've been like.", Aimee said, sitting on a bench, catching her breath. She had a smoothie in her grip, drinking it gingerly.

"No…kidding…", Sissi stated between breaths, still panting. She couldn't understand how her own mother could've outrun her. Patiently, she drank her smoothie with her mother and thanked her.

"Why couldn't I see you in my dreams before ?", Sissi asked after a long pause.

"You didn't know how to. Your mind had to be opened. Thankfully, now you can see me whenever you like ! I couldn't be happier !", Aimee said, kissing her daughter's cheek. True, Sissi had been skeptical about the whole "tapping into the wires of the spiritual realm", but now she knew that it was nothing to mock, and certainly nothing to sneeze about. But, sadly, as ephemeral as dreams were, her dream had vanished into the warm sunlight of the oncoming day. But it's lasting effect stayed with her throughout the rest of her day's activities.

Chapter 5—Why So Happy, Sissi ?

Odd had never seen Sissi so bubbly before, and was curious as to why she was so positively radiant. Sissi had told Odd about her experience with her mother.

"Woah, really ? That's incredible. You know I never told you before but sometimes I see my great grandpa Paulie from time to time. If I had said something like that before the séance, you'd probably just stare at me as if I had a uni-brow.", Odd stated, pleased to see her so chipper.

"True. But I'm more open minded now. Hey, whatever happened to Miss Cassandra after we had our session ? I had been reading the newspaper and hadn't read anything about her recently. Nothing on TV either.", Sissi stated, straight-forwardly.

"The poor lady's been inundated. She's quite popular. She took a hiatus for a while.", Odd said. It was then Sissi had a great plan.

"Hey, how about _giving_ her a vacation ?", Sissi said.

"I don't get what you're implying.", Odd retorted.

"I'll send her tickets, round-trip, to anywhere she wants to travel. I don't need this money after all. I'll have enough of it for our summer trip with the gang. We can all go to the Riviera.", Sissi answered, with a glistening grin.

"That's so philanthropic of you, angel.", Odd said, kissing her cheek. With the permission of her father, Sissi was able to make an arrangement in the library to see Yvonne personally to give her that gift and she accepted, graciously. Pretty soon, the lovers had made their way back to the cafeteria and were surrounded by friends again. Sissi had incredible news for them all.

"I know summer's just around the corner, so I thought we would all head to the French Rivera.", Sissi stated, pleasantly. Before any of them could ask how this could be possible, Sissi had already given them tickets to go along with her, free of charge. Her butler, Lionel would be taking care of them as they spent their week there before returning to their parents for the rest of the summer holiday.

Epilogue 

The gang had a wonderful time in the French Riviera. Odd even had his camera and had snapped several photos. Most of the time they had was spent out lazing on the beach or swimming in the ocean. Odd showed off some surfing moves he had learned from his old man back home, which were pretty impressive. It looked pretty easy, and Will wanted to try himself to impress Sam, but he wiped out immediately. He was washed up on the shore and coughed up some kelp.

"You…I envy you.", William stated, pointing his finger at Odd as Odd took his hand to help him up.

"Don't. Heavy is the burden of a wicked surfer.", Odd said, and William just burst out laughing. There was a little booth on the bank that sold frozen ice, and the group stopped by to have a small frozen treat before returning to their rooms. They would go sightseeing afterward, spend their last days at the Riviera and return to their parents for the rest of the summer. These days had been very precious in their own right, but far too short. Inasmuch as they were reluctant to leave, the friends enjoyed their last days being together on the beach.

As the friends returned home and spent the rest of their summer enjoying the time they had together. The days went by fast enough when they were having fun and before they knew it they would be back at school, but they would never forget the days they had spent in one of the most beautiful places on Earth. Sissi would always remember her mother would be nearby whenever she needed her, and she would never be alone. Besides, she had friends that supported her and would in whatever circumstance she found herself in. She took comfort in that as she looked at the digital album that she had compiled, smiled sweetly and snuggled into bed with plush moose Niny beside her, reminisced of the beach one again and sighed at the music of the seagulls overhead.

The End


End file.
